


Tupperware

by bobbiejelly



Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [110]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Dating, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Tuperware, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Addison Montgomery's most valued kitchen item.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [110]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687834
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Tupperware

* * *

**Tupperware**

* * *

_Addison Montgomery's most valued kitchen item._

* * *

"Addison?" Meredith opens the door groggily.

"Hello, Meredith," Addison greets her girlfriend formally.

"I wasn't expecting you," Meredith giggles.

"You have my Tupperware," Addison arches her eyebrow at the blonde.

"Sure, come in, I'll go get them," Meredith welcomes her in, and Addison joins her.

"It's the one with the-" Addison points out.

"Yeah, I got it," says Meredith.

"Thank you," says Addison sweetly.

"What I don't get though, is why you drove all the way here, spending three dollars on gas for a one-dollar container?" Meredith asks her.

"I missed you," Addison admits sheepishly.

"I missed you too."

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **FIN**

* * *


End file.
